An Inside Conversation
by skrewtkeeper
Summary: Ron's abrupt departure left both Harry and Hermione hanging in silence for weeks...Struggling with self-doubt, Harry slowly comes to understand not all is lost. DH. SlightHarmony.


An Inside Conversation

As sweet as you are Harry, you could never mend this one problem you never caused. As much as you feel it is your fault, I've never blamed you for any moment of it. If I could dream forever, I would dream of us—the _three_ of us, and how things used to be. Before the love, before the lie, and everything would lead straight back to you.

**I'm at a loss for what to do, Hermione. Dumbledore left this mission to me, and I can't find it within myself to abandon everything I've meant to do. I know you question my reasoning at best, and wish we were home at the worst, but for now, the happiness that comes is priceless to me. And I'm afraid it won't come back at all if we don't entertain the idea that we **_**are**_** happy for long enough. **

You were always the one to mind the others before your own self, Harry. I could never expect you to believe you could do this on your own, but you have for so long… I couldn't abandon you now at the thought of hardship and toil. This is when you needed us the very most. I wasn't going to leave simply because of—I couldn't leave you behind alone again; the very thought makes me feel as though I'm wearing the locket. I could never bear leaving you like this even if others don't completely understand.

**You had far better going for you. I shouldn't have asked you to tag along—**

We came of our own accord, Harry.

**I should've never allowed you so close to me—**

You hardly dictated the decision in that. Friendships are never one-sided.

**I've never felt more guilty—**

Then don't. Feel nothing at all; we never expected it to be easy. It grows harder by the day, and I'm sorry for what has happened so far, but we are growing closer to the end. It's got to be soon now. I've never doubted your ability Harry, to defeat the Dark Lord and bring us back the happiness we've all craved. I have worried though, that you would feel it necessary to do it alone and for the most part, you've allowed us to come when we've asked. But now, you can't possibly assume the end is something to face alone. It's a need we all have, Harry. The need for companionship, and I'm sorry if we haven't exactly fulfilled that need entirely, but the fact we have remained for so long should profess to you that we do care…very much.

**If I'm alone though, no one else can get hurt. No one else has to find another family member killed because of me. I place everyone in danger by simply **_**existing**_**. When Voldemort is finally gone for good, we may both be gone, and I would finally rest easy knowing I've at least done my part to pay back for the damage I've inadvertently caused—**

Harry, you're just being silly now. None of this has ever been your fault. It was Voldemort's choice to hunt you down when you were small, and it was Voldemort's choice to become who he did. It was Voldemort's choice to raise an army to rule the Wizarding World in his own way and it was his choice to recruit the most insane. No blood stains _your_ hands, Harry. No murder has split your soul. If I didn't know you as I do, I would believe such emotions were beneath you—that a doubt never pierced your soul when things grew harder, but I do know you. I know you're human just like everyone else but you're an exceptionally remarkable one. *smiles* You're the only one who could cheer me up when my skies were gray because you understand pain so incredibly well and you understand what one needs to do to perish the thought of it. I've never been more grateful to have a friend like you…

"_Harry, you're a great wizard… I know you are…"_

He could almost hear the sincerity in her voice anew, crushing the doubts swirling in his mind as if they were both eleven again. Harry looked into her eyes once more and understood that she meant every word she never said. Simply remaining here when she could have chosen to leave when Ron did said enough.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN**: _First Harmony-ish writing; how'd I do? Readers, oh my lovely readers (even you silent ones out there :D), you can't imagine how deeply I miss this... I'm going to try to post more often for that reason. (Especially late at night when I have nothing better to do, haha! Who sleeps? Not me!) And... Hermione's quote at the end? Totally mis-quoted, but I prefer it that way. *runs for cover* :D Anyway, I've recently become fascinated with H/Hr because their friendship is something so ideal. Call me delusional if you will. *goes to sit next to Luna* :D_


End file.
